Kto leci na Dracona, a kto na Galeona?
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Oto druga część opowiadania Rozporek Salazara Slytherina, która uwzględnia prośbę o nadrobienie braku Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Slash... Głupota... hehehehe... To, co jelonki lubią najbardziej :D


Khem, khem... Niektórzy narzekali na braki Lou w „Rozporku Salazara Slytherina", więc oto straty zostały nadrobione... Jest też trochę bardziej zaplanowana akcja... znaczy się, że planowałam większość scen... To znaczy wszystkie, poza ostatnią, ale Tom uparł się, żeby móc w końcu wystąpić, a ja go za bardzo kocham, żeby odmawiać mu drobnych przyjemności... cóż... Miłego czytania?

PS. Scena z galeonem jest zainspirowana pewną reklamą pewnej gumy do żucia. Może poznajecie? Gumy w życiu nie kupiłam, ale reklama jest spoko.

Dracon Malfoy, dziedzic rodziny Malfoy'ów i – spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – jedyny właściwy dziedzic rodziny Blacków, przemierzał korytarze, nieświadom zagrożenia. Nagle przy jednej z niepozornych ścian Hogwartu zobaczył pułapkę, sadząc po wielkości – na hipogryfy. Albo na ludzi.

Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego – zakładając, że na korytarzach Hogwartu można znaleźć naprawdę wiele dziwnych rzeczy zwłaszcza, jak jest się Ślizgonem – poza faktem, że po środku pułapki leżał nowiusieńki, błyszczący galeon.

Hn – mruknął inteligentnie, pociągający blondyn.

C'si'ało? – spytał Crabbe, upychając swą brudną łapą kremowe ciastko w otchłaniach swej paszczy.

Malfoy'owie nie doszli do swej fortuny, rozrzucając pieniądze na prawo i lewo. Nie był jakimś żebrakiem, żeby zbierać pieniądze porozrzucane na ulicach, ale... z drugiej strony mógł je zabrać jakiś Weasley!

Crabbe, Goyle pilnujcie, żeby nikt tu nie przylazł – rzucił Dracon i sięgnął po kuszącą go monetę.

I wtedy pułapka się zatrzasnęła, łapiąc biednego dziedzica i ostatniego potomka Malfoy'ów w utworzoną wokół niego niewidzialną klatkę.

Dracon pisnął z przerażenia, ale zaraz zamilkł na widok chichoczących pierwszoklasistek, które właśnie przechodziły – nie mógł zepsuć swojego wizerunku!

Idioci! Mieliście pilnować, żeby nikt tu nie przyszedł! – krzyknął. – Idźcie sprowadzić pomoc! Szybko! Najlepiej profesora Snape'a! No ruszcie się, niedorajdy!

Tak, Draco – Crabbe i Goyle posłusznie podreptali, jak minimalne stadko mamutów w kierunku gabinetu Opiekuna Domu, do którego jakimś cudem trafili.

Draco nie przewidział jednak, że w momencie zniknięcia z korytarza wszystkich ludzi jego klatka zostanie gwałtownie wciągnięta jakimś zaklęciem w ciemny korytarz, (najwyraźniej ukryty w ścianie) a potem do jakiegoś tajemnego pokoju, wystrojonego w barwach ciemnoczerwonych.

Severus Snape był miłym i spokojnym mężczyzną. No dobrze nie był, ale to nie jego wina, że miał ciężkie dzieciństwo i teraz ma zwichrowaną psychikę.

CO SIĘ STAŁO! – wydarł się na Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którym od tego wrzasku zafalowały włosy na karku.

Teraz tego pożałujesz, że kiedykolwiek mnie ignorowałeś! – zabrzmiał głos z ciemnego kąta pokoju, a Draco Malfoy zadrżał ze strachu.

Severus Snape ruszył na ratunek, a czarna pelerynka powiewała za nim, jak sztandar zakładu pogrzebowego.

Gdzie to jest! – warknął na dwóch goryli swego chrześniaka, a oni wskazali mu puste miejsce przy ścianie, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała klatka z uwięzionym Malfoy'em.

Aha! A, więc to tak! – zakrzyknął dziarsko Snape. – To zagadka dla Kapitana Plane... To znaczy, dla Opiekuna waszego Domu – sprostował, patrząc na dwóch postawnych nastolatków.

Państwo Malfoy byli bardzo wrażliwi na punkcie swojego potomka. Nie pozwalali mu się bawić Niewybaczalnymi do póki nie nauczył się, którą stroną należy trzymać różdżkę; nie pozwalali mu samodzielnie biczować się bez nadzoru; nie pozwalali mu skopywać skrzatów ze schodów, dopóki nie rzucili zaklęcia antypoślizgowego na jego buty (żeby sam ze schodów nie spadł) i w ogóle dbali o niego, jak o milion galeonów. No, prawie tak bardzo, w końcu dziecko łatwiej zrobić niż zdobyć milion galeonów, ale tak, czy siak jest to pewien problem.

W każdym razie państwo Malfoy podjęli pewne środki ostrożności, co do swojego syna. Pani Narcyza Malfoy miała w swoim małym, ozdobnym zegareczku alarm, który miał się uruchomić w razie, gdyby zdrowie jej syna było w poważnym zagrożeniu. Pan Lucjusz Malfoy z kolei miał alarm informujący go o tym, czy jego syn nie jest przypadkiem molestowany seksualnie wbrew swojej woli. Zawsze był zdania, że jeżeli już jego opiekunem jest Severus Snape, to trzeba podjąć pewne środki ostrożności.

Niepokojące było, że w obecnej chwili – czyli podczas wczesnego obiadu w dworze Malfoy'ów – oba alarmy włączyły się prawie, że jednocześnie.

Musimy jakoś zareagować – powiedziała Narcyza, zasłaniając sobie z trwogi usta serwetką.

Owszem, Narcyzo. Pojadę zainterweniować do Hogwartu i wybadam sprawę – stwierdził Lucjusz i w pośpiechu opuścił dom.

Draco był przerażony. Nie to, żeby nikt go nigdy nie przywiązywał do łóżka, ale przeważnie była to jakaś ślizgońska piękność... a przynajmniej w miarę normalna ślizgońska dziewczyna z dużym biustem, a teraz... właściwie Malfoy wciąż nie widział swojego napastnika, a jedynie chwilami słyszał jego maniakalny śmiech, gdy ten złotoczerwonymi krawatami unieruchamiał blondyna na łóżku.

Lucjusz Malfoy szybko pobiegł do korytarza, który oznaczony był znakami w stylu "Trwają prace ewakuacyjne – Zakaz Wejścia pod grozą przerobienia na osobiste kapcie profesora Snape'a". Gdy doszedł mniej więcej do połowy ww. korytarza zauważył dość dziwny obrazek: profesor Severus Snape za pomocą siedemdziesięciopięciokilowego młota usiłował nakłonić ścianę do ukazania tajnego przejścia. Warto zaznaczyć, że robił to w stanie półnagim, rozebrany od pasa w górę.

Lucjusz głośno przełknął ślinę, która nagle napłynęła mu do ust.

Khem, próbowałeś zaklęciami, Sev?

Dyrektor po kilku złożonych do niego skargach i prośbach o wyjaśnienie postanowił pofatygować się do tajemniczego korytarza, gdzie w obecnym momencie latała cała masa zaklęć otwierających, wykrywających, wynajdujących i innych.

W całym tym zamieszaniu stało zaś dwóch dorosłych, półnagich Ślizgonów.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się w głębiach swej siwej, długiej brody.

Pomóc wam chłopcy? – spytał niewinnie.

Uwięziony blondyn pomyślał, że to może będzie dobry pomysł, żeby wybadać, kim jego dręczyciel jest. Zaryzykował pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl.

Potter, jeżeli, to znowu, jakiś twój głupi żart...

NIE JESTEM POTTEREM! – wykrzyczał jego porywacz.

Chyba miał jakiś kompleks.

Harry Potter leżał sobie grzecznie w swoim dormitorium, nawet nie myśląc o porywaniu Malfoy'a i przywiązywaniu go do łóżka. Nie w tej chwili.

Teraz jego myśli zaprzątał jego rudowłosy przyjaciel. Ostatnio, bowiem zrobił coś dziwnego – pożyczył od Harry'ego galeona. Czarnowłosy chłopak oczywiście mu go pożyczył, ale teraz zaczął się zastawiać, po co Weasley'owi galeon? Żył bez żadnego przez szesnaście lat, to skąd to nagłe pragnienie zmiany!

Harry postanowił go poszukać.

W końcu tajemne przejście się otworzyło, a drużyna trzech półnagich mężczyzn (Severus To-Nieprawda-Że-Sypiam-Ze-Swoimi-Ślizgonami Snape, Lucjusz Stanowczo-Sprzeciwiam-Się-Plotkom-O-Moim-Rzekomym-Molestowaniu-Członków-Własnej-Rodziny Malfoy, oraz Albus To-Nie-Ja-Zmolestowałem-To-Dziecko Dumbledore)w glorii chwały ruszyła na ratunek Draconowi Dlaczego-Wszyscy-Chcą-Mnie-Zmolestować Malfoy'owi.

Harry Potter miał nad drużyną ratunkową taką przewagę, ze nie ruszał nikomu na ratunek i miał do dyspozycji mapę huncwotów, która ukazywała mu gdzie Ronald Weasley jest i jak się tam dostać bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu fizycznym i psychicznym.

Mimo wszystko jednak zaczął później, więc zdążył jedynie na taki obrazek. Albus Dumbledore siedział ze zrozpaczonym Ronem na kolanach w ciemnym kącie pomieszczenia i robił z nim coś, o czym Harry nie chciał mieć pojęcia i dlatego chwilowo zaprzestał prób odzyskania swojego galeona.

Zaś po środku pokoju stało łóżko, na którym leżał – wciąż przywiązany – Dracon Malfoy, a Lucjusz Malfoy i Severus Snape usiłowali go rozebrać i sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie jest ranny.

Nic mi nie jest, zostawcie mnie! – krzyczał zrozpaczony Draco.

Harry Obrońca-Uciśnionych-Mordowanych-Torturowanych-Molestowanych-Głodzonych-Bitych-Niekochanych-Nieczystokrwistych-Słabszych-Biedniejszych-Kobiet-i-Sierotek Potter wyciągnął różdżkę.

Panie Malfoy, proszę się cofnąć! Severusie zabieraj od niego te ręce albo wszystko powiem Syriuszowi!

Obaj mężczyźni gwałtownie się cofnęli, a Harry uwolnił jednym zaklęciem Malfoy'a z więzów, po czym pociągnął go za rękę i wyciągnął z łóżka.

Idziemy.

Harry Potter i Dracon Malfoy szli ciemnym korytarzem.

Wszyscy chcieli cię dzisiaj zmolestować, biedny Malfoy – mruknął Harry, przytulając jednym ramieniem blondyna. – Nie bój się, to już się nie powtórzy.

Nie? – spytał z pewnym żalem Malfoy, patrząc na swego przewodnika, który oświetlał im drogę różdżką.

Nie, nigdy! – rzekł Harry z mocą.

Nigdy nie mów nigdy – usłyszeli nagle głos, który wydobywał się z tej strony, gdzie po krótkim spojrzeniu można było dostrzec parę czerwonych oczu.

Chwilę później obaj chłopcy leżeli przywiązani do podłogi (sprytne te zaklęcia teraz robią), ale już żaden na to nie narzekał.

O tak, Tom, tak! – jęknął Harry Potter, wtulając się mocniej w ciało śmiertelnego wroga, który jednocześnie pieścił jego mniej śmiertelnego wroga.

Tak, Czarny Panie, proszę... – wysapał Malfoy.

Koniec

No i? Tak, wiem, trochę za przyzwoicie, ale naprawdę się starałam... :-) Czekajcie na więcej, bo przecież nie zostawimy biednego Ronaldzika z Dumbledorem! Chociaż właściwie... Następna część już niedługo (bo już jest napisana ;D ) Dajcie znać, jak chcecie zobaczyć kogoś szczególnie mocno, bo część czwarta powoli się klika moi drodzy... ;)


End file.
